


Never Partying AGAIN

by Honeycrispcasey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death jokes lmao, M/M, Pleasr help its too early for this, Sort of an AU, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycrispcasey/pseuds/Honeycrispcasey
Summary: Boo wants to fight away the gayAlternativelyYikes it's too early to be writing this trash





	Never Partying AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Good lucK
> 
> /slashes/ means it's spoken in English   
> (Mostly cause i don't feel like editing)

Seungkwan took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long, tiring day. His boss was hosting a party tonight, and of course he was supposed to be fun and lively.  
He stretched out in his full sized bed, and layed spread out for a moment, thinking over the day. After groaning a couple times, he gets up quickly so this day can finally begin.  
..  
It's about three now, two hours before the house party. Boo’s cellphone rings in his hand.

“Hello? Hansol? Are you alright?”

“Hey Boo. I was wondering if you could come of to my place for a sec.”

Seungkwan internally moans. He didn't want to do anything in the couple of hours he had to rest. Especially not help his dumb friend. (Ok, maybe not sO dumb, but Boo was so mad at this point he was insulting everything.) 

“What do you need help with, I've got to get ready for the party-”

“Oh sorry I forgot about that,” Vernon takes a short breath and says very rapidly, “ok wait I've got to go lOve you bye-” and hangs up.

Seungkwan drops his phone out of his hand. This boi didn't even say no homO. He shaked his head and tried to brush off that awkward, pointless conversation. But why ‘I love you?’ These two were headass bros not boyfriends. Besides, didn't Hansol have a girlfriend before anyways?

“why me?” groaned Boo, as he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. “why is today so weird.”

 

..

It's finally time for the party. Boo is dressed up, a pale pink sweater over top a white dress shirt. He's got on blue skinny jeans as well as some worn out (But still rather clean) timbs. The sweater has a little ghost patch on the top left, since Jeonghan thought it would make for a funny gift.

He heads out to his car and starts the twenty minute drive to his boss’ house.

Upon arrival two things are very clear. One: there was going to be a lot of alcohol at this party. Two: His boss was going to be piss drunk by the end of the night. Both things were made very obvious because of the empty cases of liquor and various beer that filled the trash can in front of the house.

Seungkwan opens his door, and can't make it two steps before he hears a familiar yell.

“Hey Boo!”

He turns around quickly, and spots Jisoo and Jihoon across the street.

“Heyyyy you two!” Seungkwan shouts back awkwardly, due to the large distance between them. Joshua runs over, pulling along Jihoon, who looks ready to die. “Its good to see you out and about for once Jihoon!” Boo jokes, since Jihoon isn't one for parties.

“Yeah well this is probably the last you'll see me tonight.”

“why is that?”

“I'm hiding in the-” Jihoon is cut off by Jisoo, who puts a finger towards the smaller’s lips.

“you aren't going to hide like last time. Come on guys, why don't we just head inside?”

Everything was going rather smoothly at this point. No fights broke out, nobody died. The trio stepped inside and were greeted by familiar faces. They were separated eventually, although Jihoon still clung onto Jisoo.  
..  
A few hours pass and Hansol still hasn't arrived. Boo waits patiently at the kitchen table, watching for his friend, but still being lively and such.

“Seungkwan, you really do like Vernon huh?” questions Jeonghan, who has his hands neatly folded under his chin in a resting position.

“What? No. I mean yeah. But not in a homo way. No homo.” Seungkwan replies with urgency in his voice, trying not to sound overly flustered and fake.

“Well you sure are excited for his arrival. I mean, he's not even supposed to get here for half an hour?” Jeonghan snaps back.

“You're so thick-headed” squeaks Boo, who is internally screaming. “I don't like Hansol, he's my friend..”

Seongcheol peeps something like “That's not what I heard last time we were here..”

“shut uP” Seungkwan says, and his voice cracks. (It would be a good time to mention that this is America, and most of these boys are still more comfortable speaking Korean, so nobody else in the house has any idea what they are saying.)

/“Everything ok you guys?”/ asks one of the very confused bystanders, aka the boss’ wife.

/“Yes thank you.”/ Seungkwan chokes out and smiles at the very confused woman. It's not everyday there are very attractive young men arguing at your dinner table, especially not in another language.

“Hey Boo, don't look now, but look noW” Jeonghan gestures outside, where a car is pulling up in the driveway. A boy slides out of the driver seat. And by boy I mean *drumroll please…* none other than… Jeon Wonwoo. But the passenger door opens and out steps… MingyU?

Seungkwan is watching the car, internally pleading for Hansol to be in it. He looks down at his phone, which displays the message ‘come outside’ from Vernon. He stands up and makes his way to the door very suddenly, frightening a couple of people sitting nearby.

Everything is like a drama to Seungkwan now. Time is going in slow motion. He runs toward newly arrived car, and without even saying hello to his hyungs, he opens the side door on the car, dramatically. Inside awaits Vernon, smiling from ear to ear. The two lock eyes for what seems like years.

“SEUNGKWAN boO!” shouts another voice, Mingyu’s to be exact. “you couldn't even say hi to me or Wonwoo? How thirsty can you be?”

Seungkwan nervously laughs, and apologizes hastily. While Seungkwan tries frantically to explain himself, Hansol steps out of the car and stands over his friend’s.

“it won't happen agaiN, I'm really sorrY-”

“Aish. Lets just go inside Mingyu.”

This leaves Seungkwan and Vernon standing oddly close, so Boo gestures him to move, well aware that he has an audience inside, which is probably laughing some ‘I told you so’s’.

/“How's the party?”/ 

“why are you speaking in English. I understand Korean perfectly well.” Seungkwan crosses his arms and starts walkIng toward his car, figuring it's best to leave now instead of going back inside to laughter and unwanted attention. In any other embarrassing situation he probably would be fine with extra attention. But his heart got in the way of his brain this time. 

 

/“If I speak Korean everyone is going to get suspicious!”/

“well they're definitely suspicious nOw!”  
Boo, steps into his small car, frantically jabs at the key to start it. Vernon continues to stand and watch with his hands on his hips. Because there was a car parked both In front of and behind him.

Boo puts the car in reverse, and backs up a little. He switches to drive and moves forward a little. All the while turning a bit left. He repeats this little by little, and celebrates his victory a bit too soon. Because he ends up hitting the car in front of him on accident.

/“why me. Why me. I want to diE”/ Seungkwan is super frustrated now, he knows everyone is watching from inside. He rests his head on the steering wheel in defeat.

Vernon shakes his head. He gestures away toward everyone watching in the window (which includes Jeonghan, who is laughing so hard at this point he might pass out). He then makes his way to the Boo’s car.

/“Hey welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?”/ Hansol asks and knocks on the window. Seungkwan rolls it down slowly, without looking up.

/“I’d like a big mac and noose pleaSe”/ 

/“I can get you the big Mac, but noose machine is broke. How about my hands instead?”/

/“what the FUCK”/ Boo coughs dramatically, and gives Vernon the nastiest look. ‘This is ficking gay’ Boo thinks. He tries to man up for a moment, taking out his wallet and snatching out a hundred dollar bill. “give thpis to whoever's car I just hit, and tell them I'll pay them the rest another day because now i can't eat.”

“Come to my place, I've got plenty to eat.”

“Goodbye I'm jumping into a volcano”

With that, Boo floorS it out of there. He's usually talkative, but today, all he wants to do is curl up under the sheets and suffocate to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you read through this


End file.
